


Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss One Shots

by JosefoJudas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefoJudas/pseuds/JosefoJudas
Summary: Serie de One Shot dedicados a estas dos reciente serie independiente que muchos amamos.PD: Todas imágenes que use no son mías, cada una son de su respectivo autor, las que pueda le pondré créditos de su autor ya que lamentablemente varias la he encontrado al azar.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Millie, Blitzo/Stolas, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Alastor, Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Mimzy/Alastor, Moxxi x Millie, Niffty/Sir Pentious, Sir Pentious/Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Aviso

Este libro será una serie de One Shot en la cual ninguno estará relacionado con otro a menos que yo diga lo contrario. Normalmente todo estará ambientado en la serie (puede variar en el futuro)

Los One Shot variarán entre ser románticos, familiares, amistosos, tristes, drama, etc. Ya advierto que aquí no habrá Lemon o Smut, si acaso Lime si me atrevo o si el OS lo precisa.

Desde ya pido disculpas si encuentran algún error ortográfico, más de alguno siempre logra escapar cuando reviso lo que escribo.

La actualización de este libro será lenta y no se precisamente cada cuanto pueda subir un OS nuevo (para que ya estén informados). Sin más, espero les gusten y disfruten de estas mini historias.


	2. #1 Sir Pentious x Niffty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si que es difícil conocer a la familia

Pentious estaba total y completamente cagado del miedo, podía sentir como le dolía cada respiración que hace, (aunque por fuera se viera calmado...mas o menos) y es que cuando no estarlo cuando tienes a uno de los demonios más poderosos de todo el infierno frente tuyo con una sonrisa para nada amable ni feliz viéndote fijamente a los ojos. Ojos cuales muestran el claro mensaje:

 _"Como te atreves maldita escoria?"_  
"Si la haz tocado aunque sea un solo de sus cabellos te despellejo vivo"  
"Estas más que muerto"

Entre otros... Y que ha llevado al demonios de aspecto serpentino a esta situación? Pues...

-¡Ya casi termino! - Grita una aguda voz proveniente de la más pequeña residente del Hazbin Hotel, Nifty con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro, querida. Toma el tiempo que quieras- Responde Alastor con una sonrisa más tranquila a ella pero al darse cuenta como Sir Pentious miraba a la más baja varios símbolos de voodoo aparecen a su alrededor.

Así es, Nifty era la razón del sufrimiento psicología y emocional de la serpiente y es que desde la primera vez que logró verla directamente y hablar con ella, fue como amor a primera vista. Ella siendo tan dulce, enérgica, positiva y claro, tener un gran conocimiento en el buen vestir. ?Como no caer ante ella?

Lamentablemente esa vez que habló con ella, se dio cuenta que el la había aplastado con una de las paredes del Hazbin Hotel aquella vez que fue a atacar dicho lugar. Se sintió culpable (maldita sea aún se sentía así) pero la más pequeña no le dio importancia y siguieron conversando hasta que llegó el momento, y como el buen demonio con modales y clase, decidió conocer a la familia de la demonio.

No se esperaba tener a un demonio gato alcohólico quien la maldijo en 3 diferentes lenguas, le dijo hasta de que se iba a morir y estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cola sino fuera por Ángel Dust (ironía de las vida) quien logró separar a Husk (después supo su nombre)y con quien al parecer tenía algo, no sin antes Husk lanzarle una botella.

Donde su vida valió verga fue cuando Alastor apareció, todo iba normal hasta que Pentious le dijo que queria pedirle ser su novia a la pequeña Nifty.

No sabía en que lío se había metido. Esta seguro que en cualquier momento si incluso llega a parpadear el de cabello rojo con negro le corta la cabeza sin siquiera mover un músculo.

-¡Ya podemos irnos! -Dice Nifty no tomándole importancia al tenso ambiente - ¡Ya finalice de limpiar y organizar todo!

-¡Excelente,Querida! Tan trabajadora y eficiente como siempre- Dice Alastor con una sonrisa relajada y un tono de orgullo aunque sus ojos fijos en la serpiente decían otra cosa para él.

-Pentious me invitó a comer así que no podré cenar aquí! -Tomo a la serpiente de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta.Adiós! Vuelvo pronto! - y sin más los dos estaban fuera.

Sir Pentious ve a la pequeña quien va saltando a su lado, suspira enamorado...

Aun si tengo que poner mi vida en peligro... Ella lo vale...

Mientras Alastor y Husk planean como dezhaserse de la serpiente


	3. #2 Alastor x Niffty + Husk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con tal de que sonría.

La mayoría de los demonios que han vivido lo suficiente, conocen y tiemblan al escuchar el nombre de aquel demonio con ciertos rasgos de ciervo, con una obsesión por el color rojo y llevar siempre una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, como muestra de superioridad.

Alastor o como comúnmente conocido **The Radio Demon** , no es alguien con quien jugar.

Es uno de los más desalmados en todo el inframundo, quien no dudaría en torturar a cientos de demonios inferiores con tal de entretenerse y salir del aburrimiento, sin importarle quien sea o que edad tuviese (aunque los infantes estaban fuera de su lista). Así como también ser uno de los pocos en ser capaz de acercarse al poder del Gobernante Gran Lucifer.

Con solo que lo miraras de mala manera, aun el dándote la espalda, es capaz de hacer que extriparte tus ojos, retorcer tus brazos y quebrar todos tus huesos con solo un chasquido de dedos.

Otra cosa que caracteriza de Alastor, es su regla de “No tocar al menos que yo de autorización” Algo muy estricto de su persona y de lo cual solo 2 demonios pueden ignorar esta regla, ya que el mismo Alastor se los permite ya desde hace mucho. Husk, o como al sonriente demonio rojizo le gusta llamar _Husker,_ quien tocaba sin restricciones alguna al otro quien este lo sacaba de sus casillas o cuando le daba la gana.

El otro demonio es una dulce pequeña semi adicta al orden quien lleva siempre una energía en su diminuto cuerpo sea donde sea que este… la única por la cual Alastor se dejaría hasta cortar el cabello con tal de verla feliz con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro…

Por la cual en esos momentos, mientras se encuentra sentado en piso de la Sala de estar con una sonrisa calma en su rostro mientras la pequeña Niffty, quien se encuentra de pie sobre el sillón detrás de Alastor, está concentrada en trenzar varios tipos de flores en el cabello rojizo de su amigo-jefe con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro de completa emoción y felicidad. También se puede ver a un dormido Husk con su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo del de cabello rojo, quien acaricia su cabeza. 

Los tres encerrados en una burbuja de paz y tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto Charlie y Vaggie, desde la puerta de dicha habitación ve con incertidumbre y desconfianza aquella escena frente a ellas, Principalmente Vaggie, quien no confía para nada de Alastor.

-Aw, son como una pequeña familia – Dice Charlie con un sonrisa en su rostro.

-Familia o no, no me da buena espina, Charlie – Responde Vaggie a su novia con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¡Vayamos con ellos! -Dice emocionada Charlie pero es detenida por la mano de su novia antes de poder entrar por completo a la habitación.

-Charlie, no seas tan imprudente – Regaña Vaggie algo preocupada, pero entonces ambas quedan congeladas al escuchar un gruñido tétrico.

Ambas chicas llevan su mirada hacia dentro de la Sala (la cual sin que ellas se dieron cuenta se encuentra semi oscuras) solo para toparse con una mirada dorada, tal cual fuese un animal salvaje sediento de sangre preparándose para lanzarse al ataque, incluso se puede ver el brillo de unos filosos colmillos de una boca sonriendo de manera amenazadora y un par de alas Rojas en forma de murciélago las cuales en esos momentos se ve gigantes.

Ante ese detalle, ambas chicas se dan cuenta de quien se trata..

Aquel bestia salvaje, no es más que Husk.

Tanto Charlie como Vaggie se quedan estáticas sin creer lo que están viendo, aquel demonio gato, aquel quien solo camina alcohólico y con malhumor.. Es casi imposible de creer.

Se puede ver a Husk aun en la oscuridad como toma posición para atacar hasta que…

-Husk, mi amigo, así no se debe recibir a tus invitadas. Más si una de ellas es tu jefa ¿hum? – Dice Alastor iluminando su cara con su bastón, mostrando en la resplandeciente luz rojiza su típica sonrisa, con su mano derecho sostiene del pelaje de la nuca a Husk – Disculpen a mi querido amigo, después de no dormir por 1 semana, se pone algo gruñon cuando logra dormir y lo despiertan – Responde Alastor con su otra mano hace que un bozal aparezca en el hocico del demonio felino – ¡Es todo una fiera! – Esta ve ríe divertido y poco a poco va calmando a Husk - ¡Por cierto! ¿No creen que es de mal educación por parte de unas damas de meterse donde no las han llamado? – Termina de decir volteando a verlas con una sonrisa tétrica y símbolos de voodoo apareciendo a su alrededor.

El ambiente se puso tenso, ambas chicas comienzan a sudar frío, y los gruñidos de Husk van disminuyendo hasta que se vuelven en solo leves ronquidos…

-¡Ya volví! – Se escucha la voz de Niffty, detrás de las dos chicas quienes saltan del susto, para voltear a ver a la de menor estatura quien, las ve curiosa - ¿Por qué están así? ¿Juegan a ser estatuas?! – Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Niffty, querida. Creo que aún tienes trabajo que terminar aquí ¿no crees? – Llama Alastor con el típico tono encantador refiriéndose a su cabello, quien ahora junto a su amigo se encuentran como en el inicio (aunque el de alas ahora aún tiene puesto el bozal)

Esto llama la atención de la mencionada - ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Va a quedar genial! – Se dirige de nuevo al puesto donde estaba antes con las flores que lleva en una bolsa y seguir con su labor.

De nuevo los 3 regresan a aquella burbuja de antes.

Aunque esta vez las dos chicas no se atrevieron ni siquiera a ver dentro de la habitación.

_ Tres horas más tarde:  _

Ángel entra al hotel como si nada, después de haber pasado la tarde con su… con su… bueno “haciendo negocios”, por alguna razón extraña para él, el hotel se encuentra silencio, antes de las 5 de la tarde la cual es la hora de cierre.

Restándole importancia, camina hacia el bar para beber un trago pero se detiene para luego soltar una carcajada al ver a Alastor con varias flores trenzadas en su cabellera Roja, mientras este camina como si nada.

-¿Dia de belleza? ¿O es que querías sacar tu ciervo interior y ser parte de la naturaleza? – El arácnido se burla sentándose en un de los asientos de la barra, estuvo a punto de seguir cuando el mismo Alastor le interrumpe.

-¡Oh, mi querido amigo afeminado! – Dice Alastor ahora cerca de Ángel asustandole – Siempre con tus bromas graciosas – Ahora se denota el sarcasmo en su voz para luego susurra a su oído – Mejor mide tus palabras con respecto a mi apariencia si no quieres que te arranque tus extremidades y las metas todas por tu trasero para luego despellejarte y quedarte hasta que solo queden tus cenizas –

Ángel esta vez queda callado y un escalofríos pasa por su cuerpo al hacer una imagen mental de lo que el otro le acaba de mencionar. Aun así quiere decir molestando al de cabello rojo.

-Ya deja de estar jodiendo y vete de aquí, ya mucho soporte de ver tu cara hoy – Se escucha la voz de Husk quien se encuentra ahora en su puesto del bar preparando una bebida para el arácnido.

Alastor ríe y se separa del más alto – También me ha divertido verte, querido amigo. Bueno caballeros, me despido – Sin más desaparece de la habitación.

-Tienes suerte de que estuviera aquí para salvarte el culo… A la próxima estas solo – Le dice a Ángel quien voltea a verlo y de nuevo aguanta la risa – Dices una puta palabra de mi y juro que lo lamentaras – Dice Husk para luego irse calladamente, como si no estuviese usando una corona y collar de flores en él. Dejando a un Ángel de nuevo de buen humor.


	4. #3 Husk x Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir que a como saben esto es un fanfic y no tiene que ser 100% políticamente correcto de acuerdo a lo que ya es canon, pongo esto por que el ocasiones anteriores me han hecho lo mismo, o sea me reclaman por que hay cosas que no ocurren en lo canon xD . Sin más espero les guste. 

  
Ya han pasado algunos años desde que Charlie abrió las puertas de su pequeño proyecto de rectificar y purificar a los demonios, del cual solo ha logrado que unos 10 en total hayan completado el proceso, cosa que motiva aún las a la princesa a seguir adelante, poco a poco y a paso seguro todo resultara al final. 

A parte de ello, la dinámica del infierno sigue siendo igual, mismas peleas y mismos tratos, aunque eso no se puede decir de los demonios que habitan en el hotel. Si bien cada uno aún realiza la labor que desde un inicio se le encomendó, bueno ahora las cosas son un tanto diferente. 

En todo caso, cierto habitante del hotel se encuentra plácidamente dormido en su cama, o al menos así se encuentra hasta que escucha golpes en su puerta. 

-¿Qué? – Pregunta de mala gana sin despegar su rostro de su cómoda y plácida almohada. 

-Hm… señor Husk, ya son las 11: 45 de la mañana, dice mamá que tiene que bajar a comer – Dice una voz de un niño del otro lado, amable pero un poco firme en su tono. 

Deja salir un gruñido y responde – Si, si. Ya voy, bajo en 5 minutos, mocoso- Puede escuchar los pasos del menor alejarse. Suspira y se relaja en la paz y tranquilidad que su habitación le vuelve a brindar… … 

“ _Un momento_ …” Abre los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle “¿ _Desde cuando hay un mocoso en este mugriento hotel?_ ” Se levanta y se sienta en el borde de su cama, sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos y pasa sus manos por su cara “¿ _Quién demonios es la mamá del niño?_ ” Olvidándose de ello ya que conociendo a Charlie, sabe que ella es capaz de darle abrigo en el hotel a una familia de 10 si es posible. 

Sin más, se pone de pie y voltea a ver a su cama en busca de una botella de licor pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver su cama. En vez de una cama unipersonal no ordenada y con manchas de licor de las botellas que deja abiertas cuando cae inconsciente. Se encuentra una cama matrimonial con un cobertor de color gris, una sábana Roja y tres almohadas de color negro en la cabecera. 

Se queda un momento observando la cama, aun confundido, aunque se distrae con un dolor proveniente del lado izquierdo de su cabeza “ _Maldita resaca_ ” piensa, aunque esta no es tan fuerte como las otras que ha tenido. Su estómago gruñe, se da por vencido en sacar conclusiones de todo ello, tiene dolor de cabeza y hambre, el resto no importa (ignora todo lo demás perteneciente a la habitación, sin darse cuenta de ciertos detalles en esta) 

Al estar fuera de la habitación, Husk se estira y al levantar los brazos siente una presión en sus hombros y es cuando nota un cambio o más bien un peso sobre sus hombros. Aun con los brazos arriba, gira su cabeza a la derecha y ve que en su hombro hay un tirante de color negro y no sólo eso, bajo este objeto hay un camisa blanca manga larga, sorprendido, baja sus brazos y esta vez atento dirige su mirada por su cuerpo. 

Lleva vestido una camisa de vestir manga larga de color blanco y algo arrugada (por haber dormido con ella), un par de pantalones negros del cual está conectado con ambos tirantes en sus hombros. Pone una expresión de confusión, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el infierno, ni siquiera el primer día, el no usó ropa, a parte de su característico sombrero de Copa y su moño rojo. 

“ _Al menos no llevo unos malditos zapatos”_ piensa luego de suspirar resignado mientras cierra sus ojos. 

Es extraño, ya que a pesar de llevar puesto ropa, no le incómoda, al contrario. Se siente como si ya llevase cierta cantidad de tiempo usándola. Completamente cómoda para su gusto. 

Entonces siente un tirón de su pantalón, en su pierna izquierda seguido de la misma voz de antes – Señor Husk, ¿Ya está listo? Nos está preocupando a todos – Ahí se encuentra un niño de aproximadamente de 10 años de cabello Rubio opaco corto con un peinado de lado, un short hasta la rodilla de color negro y una camiseta de color rojo, su piel de color gris, su rostro, sus ojos tienen un borde negro marcado y sus mejillas son adornadas por un círculo rojo en cada mejilla. 

“ _Charlie_ ” Es lo que piensa al ver ese pequeño detalle características de aquella familia de realeza. Además del tono de la piel y el cabello llega a una conclusión. 

El pequeño mocoso es el hijo de Charlie y Vaggie. 

El pequeño toma su mano y con una sonrisa (al estilo Charlie) comienza a caminar guiando al felino. Voltea a ver a Husk y dice – Seguramente aún sigue con un poco de dolor de cabeza, según el Tío Alastor, ayer tomó demás en la celebración del aniversario de ustedes dos, claro y pelear a los golpes con Vox – Termina de decir con algo de preocupación pero también admiración en sus ojos. 

**….. Cargando….**

**…… Cargando……**

**… 8%....25%.... 43%..........75%.....99%...**

**ERROR 404 NOT FOUND!**! 

  
“¿¡ _ANIVERSARIO_!?” Piensa asustado Husk cosa que se refleja en su rostro ya que el menor lo ve preocupado, pero solo queda en silencio esperando pacientemente a que el otro reaccione. 

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad Husk retiene el grito que se queda incrustado en su garganta, si bien a pesar de llevar años de que había perdido la habilidad de amar hace años, últimamente ha sentido un cierto gusto hacia su jefe/amigo de cabello rojo y sonrisa permanente (y no ayuda el hecho que últimamente el demonio de la radio a tomado la costumbre de dormir al menos 4 de los 7 días de la semana en su habitación del hotel) 

-Lo siento, Lucien. Creo que aún no estoy 100% despierto – Dice Husk ya compuesto, ignorando la confusión dentro de el al saber el nombre del menor de edad. 

Con una sonrisa (muy a lo Charlie) el niño sigue caminando aun tomado de la mano del felino, al ir bajando las escaleras y poder llegar al piso de abajo, se escuchan varias voces muy conocidas, puede diferenciar la voz de Vaggie y Angel discutiendo como siempre, a Charlie intentando calmarlos, la risa de Niffty, pero también se escucha la risa de otra chica y las voces de dos niños más. 

-Ya lo traje, mamá – Dice el pequeño Lucien cuando los dos entran al comedor y lo que Husk lo deja sin habla.

Ahí sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo se encuentran sentados listos para comer lo que es el almuerzo. Charlie ahora lleva su cabello más corto de lo normal, esta vez llega apenas por debajo de sus hombros, con su característica vestimenta. A su lado se encuentra Vaggie, quien ahora lleva su cabello en una moña sostenido por su cinta rosada para el cabello, su vestimenta no es muy diferente lo único que ahora las mangas del vestido son más largas.

También puede divisar a Niffty quien ahora lleva una bella boina de color negro sobre su cabellera Roja y quien le sonríe amablemente en forma de saludo (discretamente acomodando algunos platos cerca de ella)

Luego está Ángel quien se encuentra igual que siempre el único cambio sorprendente es que este se encuentra abrazando (de manera posesiva) sobre su regazo a una conejo demonio (aunque el puede detectar que es un angel utilizando algún tipo de camuflaje) de pelaje morado y de mirada alegre, la cual lleva vestida una polera negra algo grande en su cuerpo y un par de pantalones azules.. Ah decir verdad se veía adorable. 

De la puerta de la cocina aparecen dos niños más, uno de ellos mayor que el otro. El primero es un conejo de pelaje morado pálido con algunos corazones rosas, un pantalón azul, también lleva una camiseta blanca con mangas de color naranja… y vaya, sorpresa, tiene 4 brazos al parecer el muy bastardo y puta de Ángel tuvo un cría. 

“ _Al menos la mamá es de confianza y tranquila eso es seguro_ ” Es el pensamiento de Husk al ver al conejo-araña ir a sentarse a la derecha de Angel quien le acaricia su cabeza ganándose un puchero por parte del menor. 

El segundo, ese en definitiva debía ser su hijo. Caminando hasta el es un chico más alto de tal vez unos 12 años más o menos, de cabellera Roja opaca con las puntas en negro, un par de orejas como las suyas se encuentran sobre su cabeza y en medio de estas un par de pequeñas cornamentas de venado, sus ojos son marrones con pupilas de color rojo, sus cejas, nariz y estilo de la boca eran reflejos de los suyos, solo que más suaves. Su piel es de tono grisáceo, lleva una camisa blanca manga larga y un chaleco rojo sobre esta, un pantalón negro y un par de zapatos negros. En su espalda de encuentras dos hermosas alas de color rojo oscuro y una cola parecida a la suya pero completamente Roja oscura. 

-Que bien que ya este despierto, papá- Dice el niño con respeto y educación, para luego regalarle una sonrisa algo perezosa por así decir –

-Solo estaba algo cansado, nada más, Seth- Responde Husk con naturalidad a quien es su hijo. 

\- Ya estábamos preocupados ya que despierta a las 7 u 8, pero me alegra que este bien – Sin mas le da un abrazo y se dirige a una de las sillas y le es dado un plato por Niffty. 

Tan distraído esta que no se da cuenta de que alguien más entra por la puerta de la cocina pero quien no está solo, hasta que… 

-¡Mi querido, Husker! ¡Hasta que al fin despiertas! – Esa voz es inconfundible para el felino, al llevar su visita hasta la fuente de dicha voz, siente su rostro arder y su corazón a punto de salir de su cavidad torácica. 

Ahí sonriente como siempre, se encuentra Alastor en toda su gloria, pero quien antes llevaba su cabello suelto ahora lo lleva en una pequeña coleta, su sonrisa siempre maliciosa pero también sincera y feliz, al igual que se expresan sus ojos, su típica chaqueta Roja ahora se encuentra olvidada, ahora lleva puesto lo que parece un suéter de color negro algo ajustado a su cuerpo, un pantalón rojo y sus típicos zapatos y guantes. 

Ante sus ojos, Alastor luce perfecto. 

-¡Papá! -Dice una pequeña voz, la cual proviene de una pequeña demonio en los brazos del demonio de la radio. Una pequeña de al parecer 2 años de edad, de pelaje marrón grisáceo como el suyo, cabellera rojiza corta, un par de orejas Rojas iguales a las de abastos y un par de cornamenta de venado en el centro, su rostro su pelaje es blanco, sus cejas delgadas y finas, sus ojos son de color rojo y pupilas del mismo color, en su nariz en forma de corazón negro igual a la suya y unos pequeños bigotes característicos de un gato adornando su rostro, su boca… o más bien su sonrisa era el mera copia de la de Alastor cuando este sonríe honestamente, simplemente dulce y encantadora. Lleva puesta una camisa Roja con un moño en el centro y sobre esta un pequeño vestido de color negro y sin zapatos. 

Sin pensarlo, Husk se dirige hacia Alastor quien le recibe con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla para luego sostener a la pequeña gatita quien le da un gran abrazo. 

-Seth, se bueno y prepara un plato para Husker mientras traigo la comida de la pequeña Alice aquí presente ¿Hm? – Dice Alastor con su típica sonrisa a su hijo – Husker, toma asiento, seguramente aún te duela un poco la cabeza después de aquel golpe que diste con ella al tonto de Vox y quebraste su pantalla -Termina de decir riendo divertido recordando aquello para luego regresar a la cocina. 

Husk toma asiento junto a su hijo quien le sirve un plato de comida, la pequeña Alice se pone a jugar con su hermano mayor quien con gusto lo hace. Sus amigos con sonrisas le saludan y guiños (por parte de Ángel).   
No puede ocultar su sonrisa, tiene amigos fieles a su lado, un hogar y una bella familia con quien en su corazón manda, una lágrima cae sobre su rostro.   
… 

…   
Abre los ojos sorprendido, voltea su cabeza a la izquierda y observa que está de nuevo en su cuarto. Aquello había sido un completo sueño. Pasa una de sus manos por su rostro y suspira, voltea a ver a su derecha y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Ahí a su saludo, con una pijama de satin de color rojo se encuentra nada más que Alastor durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abraza la almohada que ocupa. 

Husk se vuelve a acostar y se acomoda de mejor manera, quien sabe… Tal vez aquel hermoso sueño se vuelva realidad dentro de poco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor es la mamá xd


End file.
